


Bloody Boy

by Idkay



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU (Comics), The Haunting of Hill House (TV 2018)
Genre: Damian Wayne Feels, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Damian Wayne is Robin, Damian Wayne-centric, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Sad, Sleep Paralysis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-08-07 18:31:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16413617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idkay/pseuds/Idkay
Summary: He never felt so scared and knew he couldn't try to run away based on the state he was in. He had no choice but look into its white glowing eyes. Then the shadow creature opened its mouth so wide and let out a banshee sound like scream and couldn't help himself but silently screaming with it.* This story about how Damian Wayne is dealing with seeing a shadow figure when he sleeps at night and how each batfamily member finds out and tries to help him cope with it.*





	1. The first time I saw It....

**Author's Note:**

> After watching the new hit Netflix series called the haunting of hill house, I was inspired by the character Nell how she saw the bent neck lady. So if you haven't watched the show this story might have minor spoilers. But you don't have to watched the show to understand what is going on this story. So I hope you all enjoy!!!!

I remembered the first day when I started to see the shadow figure that was a shape of a boy with a sword through its chest when I was the age of five…..

* * *

 

Damian entered his chambers after a long day of brutal training with his grandfather, to show his progress. It didn’t end, as he winced by touching his bandaged back

 

“He whipped me pretty rough today. Next time I won’t fail him again. I must push myself harder. Need to become the best assassin to be able to become the next Demon Head”, Damian said to himself.

He slowly climbed onto his bed and laid onto his back. Regretted immediately for trying to sleep in that position and forgetting about today wounds he received. But didn’t have the courage to move and felt like he deserved this pain for humiliating his Grandfather in front of many respected people in the League and his mother. He can’t help but whimpered to himself by remembering those harsh words his mother said to him before he was sent to the healers.

_“I’m very disappointed in you Damian. You humiliated me and your Grandfather today and I can’t not have that. Mark my words if you don't meet up with what is expected from you.I can easily replace you if you fail me once again. Remember that.”_

Trying to forget those hurtful words his mother told him earlier today, he focused by listing to the rain outside his window to help fall asleep faster. His eyes fluttered shut and then was meant with a dreamless dream....

 

* * *

 

 

When he woke again, Damian could still tell it was still nighttime by the looks of it by the moonlight illuminating through his window. Though something felt very off. Was the league under attack again? No, there is no sound of fighting outside his chambers. Attempting to get up he realized he couldn't move. And attempted again and no avail. And kept trying.

His heart was pounding and was so confused why this was happening to him. Then felt something dripped onto his face.

He was too scared to look up but he needed to know what was dripping onto his face. So he slowly looked up to his ceiling and then he saw it. Floating above him was a shadow figure shape of a boy. Then realized what was dripping on his face was blood that was coming out from its sword pierced chest.

He never felt so scared and knew he couldn't try to run away based on the state he was in. He had no choice but look into its white glowing eyes. Then the shadow creature opened its mouth so wide and let out a banshee sound like scream and couldn't help himself but silently screaming with it.

 

* * *

 

After that incident he decided he will keep this information to myself. Not wanting to appear weak in front of his Grandfather and mother. So he dealt with it and suffered every night seeing it. 

 

 


	2. Damian and Dick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is set during the first month after Bruce supposed death. Dick Grayson was the first to find out about Damian’s sleep paralysis situation.

Grayson and Damian started to get along after a month went by. But Damian still didn't have the courage to tell him about his sleeping situation when he sees t _he Bloody Boy_ which he nicknamed the shadow figure. The reason for not telling him or anyone else in the batfamily is he didn't want to appear weak. Afraid that he isn’t good enough to be Robin. But sadly nothing ever goes his way.

 

After helping stopping a breakout in Arkham as Batman and Robin , Damian heads straight to his room. And regretting when he gets ready for bed, knowing very well what he is going to see middle of the night.

He should get used to it by now. Seeing _The Bloody Boy_ when he wakes up middle of the night. But sadly he doesn't. So he sucked it up and climbed onto his bed and awaits for sleep…

* * *

 

Damian wakes up middle of the night and in the corner of his eye he noticed that of the _the Bloody Boy_ was is in a dark corner of his bedroom.

He whimpers when he sees it is slowly flowing towards him. But before it came closer to him, the door of his bedroom door opened and revealed Grayson.

Looks like he was checking up on him to see if he was all right after the breakout in Arkham. But the older brother noticed Damian’s eyes were  wide open and looked very still. “Damian? Are you alright?” Grayson asked which in return Damian didn’t answer. But was able to reply in a whimper. With Dick hearing that, he knew something is wrong with Damian.

When he turned on the light the Bloody Boy went back to it’s dark corner.

Then Dick asked his little brother, “ Damian can you move or speak at all?” But was answered by silence once again. Then an idea popped into his head and asked his little brother,“ Blink yes if you can hear me,” This time Damian was able to reply to him with a blink.

“Okay.. umm you aren't able to move at all”, and Damian blinked once again.

“Okay baby bat , I’m going to try sitting you up and hopefully that helps you to be able to move again, okay ?” Grayson told Damian unsure this will work or not.

Then he slowly lifted Damian’s head and once he was in a sitting position , Grayson put him onto his lap. Looks of it Damian was finally becoming more aware of his surroundings and was able to move again. Once able to move he noticed _the Bloody Boy_ was long gone.

Damian snuggled closer to his older brothers chest, not wanting to move from his older brother’s lap. “Grayson,” Damian said tiredly to his older brother.

“ I’m here Damian. I got you. ”

* * *

 

After that incident Damian's older brother sent him to Leslie Thompkins to find out what was causing him not to be able to move at night. She believed what he is experiencing is sleep paralysis. But referred them to a psychologist to confirm the diagnosis.

After seeing the psychologist and officially confirming his diagnosis, Damian felt so relieved finding out what he was dealing with. He was not going crazy or believing a ghost was haunting him.

Dick believes what most likely caused Damian to have sleep paralysis was from the stress that was most likely caused by the Emotional and psychological abuse by his mother and Grandfather.

After seeing the seeing the psychologist, they both rode back home. During the car ride both remain silent until Grayson finally spoke up to Damian. “ How come… You decide to keep it to yourself and didn’t tell anyone? You know I care about you right?” Grayson said.

Damian knew that his older brother cared about him but he was too afraid to tell him because he doesn’t want to appear weak. All his life he was taught that emotions are a weakness. If he told his mother or grandfather about _the Bloody Boy_ he would most likely get killed and replaced for showing such a weakness. Was afraid of the thought of replacement by a clone and that's why he never bothered for telling anyone about his sleep paralysis.

Based on his body language he was showing to his older brother, Dick knew that Damian was afraid to show a weakness.

“ Damian it’s okay to show emotion and feel scared. It's not always a bad thing”

“ I know that Grayson but… I can’t..” Damian said as he struggled to find the right words to tell his older brother. “ All my life I have been raised to never show weakness and not feel any emotion by my mother and grandfather. That's why I never told anyone about my sleep paralysis.”

Damian turned to look outside the passenger window too afraid to meet Dick’s eyes. Then he continued speaking.

“ I’m happy that you found out and now I finally know what I have. And I couldn't thank you enough.”

Dick looked very stunned that his little brother opened up to him and told him how he felt.

“ Aw Dami ! I’m always here for you when you need me. And never be afraid to tell me how you feel or talk about t _he Bloody Boy_ you see at night. As your older brother it’s my job to protect and guide you. Got it? ”

Damian blushed to himself by hearing his older brother telling him this. “ Also if you want Damian, if it makes you feel better you can sleep in my room or I can sleep in yours to help you not feel alone when dealing with your sleep paralysis.”

“ I’ll Think about,” Damian replied to his older brother.

* * *

 

That very night Damian slept in his older brothers bedroom and for once felt safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	3. Bruce and Damian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Damian told his mother that he wants to stay with his father. She disowned him and that night Damian doesn't feel like sleeping alone in his room fearing he will see the bloody boy…

He hasn’t seen the  _Bloody boy_  for awhile. Dick used to help Damian to feel safer when he goes to bed in the beginning but since he is taking certain medication and talking to a therapist he can peacefully sleep alone.

But Damian had a gut feeling that he will see the Bloody Boy tonight since coming back from seeing his mother.

 

“Mother…..”

He has a feeling that his mother is most likely the trigger to see the  _ Bloody Boy _ .

 

Before he left his mother, she revealed a  artificial womb  that held his clone inside. He felt so heartbroken to know it was true. That the moment if he ever fails or betrays his mother that he will be replaced.

 

So instead of going to bed, Damian was sketching on his desk and using that as a way to stay up at night.  

 

Dick wasn’t living back at the manor with Damian anymore since Bruce returned. But Damian didn’t feel so comfortable to ask his father to go to sleep with him.

 

He has two choices. Stay up all night or go see his father. Damian was so emotionally drained and all he really wants to do is rest and curl up in his bed. So he guess has no choice but go for option two by going to see his father.

* * *

 

Damian opened the door of the master bedroom. Where his father laid on the bed. Once he stepped into the room, his father sat up instantly.

 

“ Damian ? Is everything all right,” Bruce asked his son.

 

The moment Damian made eye contact with his father he looked away. He felt so embarrassed showing how weak he is but he feels so exhausted and just wants someone to sleep with. So when he is unable to move and see the Bloody Boy he will have someone to help him.

 

“I.. I um….” Damian stuttered, trying to find the right words to ask his father. “ Can I sleep with you tonight? After seeing mother before we came back home um….” Damian closed his eyes and paused for a moment. Afraid that his father might look down on him for appearing so weak.

 

Then after pausing for awhile he had the courage to speak to his father again.“ I don’t want to sleep alone tonight father, because I don’t want to see the  _Bloody Bo_ y tonight. I assume you know about my sleep paralysis situation. Since Grayson most likely was the one who told you when you returned back to us after being stuck in time.”

  
  


Bruce looked to his son and answered, “ Yes he told me, but it's nothing to be ashamed about Damian.”

 

Bruce moved his blankets to the side for Damian and replied once more, “ With that being said of course Damian. You can sleep on my bed with me.”

 

Satisfied with his answer, Damian climbed  onto the bed on the left side of his father. With a whispered and hoping his father didn’t hear them, “ Thank you.”

 

Then he closed his eyes and feel into a deep slumber.

.

.

.

.

 

As Bruce watched his son sleep. He stroked his hair gentle from his face. He cursed Talia for taking his childhood away from him. The Sleep paralysis  that Damian suffers was most likely caused by the trauma the al Ghul's unleashed upon him.

 

As well as the thought of what type of mother disowns their own child just for not being the way they want them to be. Damian was completely cut off from the Al Ghul's. And Talia threatened Damian if he every shows his face again in any of the League of Assassins bases they will kill him.

 

Remembering hearing Talia say that to their son before they left back to Gotham… He really wanted to not care about his no kill rule. Just kill Talia and Ra’s for causing Damian so much pain.

 

But now Damian is officially under his care, Bruce realized. Now his son is with a family that will love him and give him a real childhood. Away from the abuse .

 

Bruce continue to watch his son sleep and stroke his hair. Then once the clock struck at 3 am, Damian’s eyes flew open instantly. His eyes looked at his left side as if someone was there, standing next to the bed. Breathing very heavily.

 

Bruce assumed that he was seeing the  _ Bloody boy again _ . Didn’t want his son to stay paralyzed any longer he turned on the light on his bedside table and looked back to his son and shook him very gently. Then held onto him so he can lay him over onto his chest exactly over his heart.

 

“shhh . Damian no need to be afraid I am right here.” Bruce told his son who was finally able to move again and wrapped his arms around his father.

 

“ Father, I’m sorry.  Sorry that you are dealing with this and showing you such emotions.” Damian told his father in tears.

 

“ Damian there is no need for an apology. It’s not always a bad thing to show your emotions in front on people. It's a good thing just to let it out and not hold it to yourself”, Bruce answered as he gently rocked his son back and forth.  

“ Just go back to sleep your body needs rest.”

 

“ I don’t want go back sleep. I don’t want to wake up again and not to be able to move or speak. I hate it so much when it happens… I’m so tired of feeling so hopeless”, Damian whimpered to his father.

 

Bruce looked down to his youngest, feeling so heartbroken and hopeless to not to be able to stop his sleep paralysis permanently. He needed to find a way to help his son sleep better tonight.

 

Then an idea popped into his head. He will sing him a lullaby song . Damian may be a little old for it, but when he had nightmares as a young child his mother would sing him lullabies to help him go back to sleep and it worked.

 

“ Damian how about I sing you a lullaby?” asked Bruce. Damian looked up to his father as if he said it in a different language he didn't understand.

 

“ isn't that for babies and young children? Tt, Im too old for that I’m no child.” said Damian as he sniffed.   

 

“ For one you are still a child, and please Damian.It might help. My mother used to sing to me when I was scared to go back to sleep” Bruce answered his son as he tried to adjust both of them to get more comfortably on the bed.

 

Damian looked up to his father once more and scoffed, “ Fine… But tell nobody?”

 

Bruce smiled to his son and answered, “ Got it” . Bruce tried to think of a good song what could help his son feel safe and comfortable. He thought of one song he remembered from a Disney movie he watched with Jason when he used to be robin . It was when Jason had a bad cold and he decide to skip patrol that day to spend time with him. Once he remembered the words to the song    he sang to his son ,

 

                                                                                                  “ Come stop your crying,”

                                                                                                       It will be alright

                                                                                                      Just take my hand

                                                                                                      And hold it tight

                                                                                                      I will protect you

                                                                                                    From all around you

                                                                                                        I will be here

                                                                                                        Don't you cry

                                                                                                      For one so small,

                                                                                                    You seem so strong

                                                                                                  My arms will hold you,

                                                                                                Keep you safe and warm

                                                                                                  This bond between us

                                                                                                     Can't be broken  

                                                                                                       I will be here

                                                                                                      Don't you cry

                                                                                             Cause you'll be in my heart" 

As Bruce finally finished singing he looked down to his son. Was satisfied to see Damian fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was inspired to include the song when i watched Tarzan today !


	4. Jason and Damian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian found out about the bounty on his head that was created by his mother which lead to an argument with his father for keeping that information from him. Which lead him to run off while Nightwing is off with a mission with the Titans and Alfred on vacation to England to visit family. Which leads Damian to have no left to turn to until he meets a certain someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry took awhile to post this. I was completely loss how I wanted Jason and Damian to bond for this chapter. But I finally managed to write something.Enjoy !

Damian entered an empty safe house that was located in Crime Alley. He was satisfied to find the safe house empty and secured after he looked around to make sure there was no intruders. 

After feeling satisfied , Damian heads straight to the kitchen to see if there was any food. He was disappointed by not finding anything to eat but was happy to find some coffee grounds and a coffee maker. Once he finished making his coffee he headed for the couch in the living room.

Damian looks up to the ceiling as he comfortably laid on the couch. He particularly didn’t want to fall asleep, the reason being is that Richard was off world and usually was one the one he goes to see to sleep at night peacefully when Bruce is off to a mission with the Justice League. 

Since that argument with his father he has no one he is comfortable to stay with. 

So Damian decided to go have a all nighter tonight. He is not in the mood to see the appreciation of the Bloody Boy if he goes to bed. He curses his mother for some reason being the one that triggers it. 

Lost in his thoughts, he sat up instantly when he heard the window opened. Standing out of the window was no other than Jason Todd in his Red Hood gear minus the helmet . 

“ So this is where you are hiding,” Jason said to Damian. 

“ How did you find me? Also why are you the one looking for me Todd!” Damian replied to the former robin. 

“ Well once you went missing Bruce informed Dick that you left the manor and asked him to call me since we aren't in good terms right now, to help him look for you. The only reason I said yes was because Dickie bird explained about the situation you are going through and

“ I don’t need help from you Todd!” yelled Damian, “ I can handle it by myself.” 

Jason looked toward the kitchen and noticed two empty coffee cups on the counter, Then look back at Damian.

“ Kid do you really think staying up all night and drinking coffee is going to help you?” 

Damian stayed silent. Taking advantage of the silence Jason continue speaking 

“ Anyways I managed to find you because I asked Oracle to locate you and she managed to find you by hacking into the cameras around Gotham.”

Damian scowled by knowing how they located him and was angry at himself for not remembering about the surveillance cameras that Barbara can easily hacked to. He blamed his anger caused by his father to cloud his mind when sneaking away.

Jason stilled continued speaking to Damian, “ Even Though Damian we don’t get along or spend time as much. No kid deserves to feel unsafe when going to bed or seeing things at night. So yes I’m going to help you.” 

Damian looked into his brothers eyes. For the first time felt relaxed and not threatened to know that Jason is not as bad as he thought he was. 

“ Do you really mean that ?” Damian questioned Jason and was worried if Jason was only doing it to just shut up Grayson. 

“ Yes I do Damian. Even though you are a pain in the ass I still care for you. Now for that being I got something for you. If of our family members aren't around to help you sleep at night this present will hopefully help you. Just going to head back to my place real quick and get that gift for you.”

After Jason was gone for 15 minutes he back with a black puppy in his arms. Damian eyes became wide to see to the puppy . He always liked dogs and many other animals.

“ Is that really for me ?” Damian asked Jason who handed the puppy carefully to Damian.

“ Found this little guy earlier today in an alleyway near my apartment. Poor puppers was abandoned and sadly my place is a no pets allowed zone so I was going to send him to a rescue shelter tomorrow morning but since Dick called me I thought he would be perfect for you.” 

As Damian held the puppy carefully he looked into its eyes with pure love, in return the puppy licked his face. Damian smiled to himself already loving his new companion. 

Damian looked back at his older brother, “ Thank you Todd… I really appreciate it”

Jason looked stunned when Damian thanked him, but took that as a start of their new relationship, “ No problem kid. had you thought of a name for it ?” As Jason sat next to Damian on the couch.

 

Damian looked back into the puppy's eyes, “ I shall call him Titus.” 

 

That night Damian and Jason fell asleep from watching movies peacefully. In the morning Damian headed back home and Bruce was not pleased that his son brought a dog with him but couldn't say no to his youngest son. But the two talked about the bounty which lead Damian to forgive his father but threaten him to never lie to him again. The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just thought Jason being the one to give Titus to Damian was a good idea for the story. Until next time !


	5. Tim and Damian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Major Character death in the beginning! You have been Warned!
> 
> So happy to finally get this Chapter Up. Been working very hard on this chapter was so excited to finally feel satisfied with it. So enjoy

Damian now the age eleven was happily playing with Titus at Gotham Central Park. When he throws the balls, Titus chases it immediately.   
  
Grayson had errands to run in the city and was happy enough to drop off Damian at the park. So he waits for his older brother to be done while he was enjoying himself playing with the great Dane.   
  
It's been almost a year since Jason had given Titus to Damian. And felt he was a perfect companion to have. He couldn't thank Jason enough.   
  
Damian takes him wherever he goes, he takes him when he wanders around the manor when he takes naps and takes him to bed with him.  
  
  
  
He even sometimes sneaks him when he patrols Gotham. The two would be known as Robin and the Bat-Hound.  
Titus means the world to Damian.  
  
  
Once Titus came back to Damian with the ball, he once again took it from the Great Dane and threw the ball as far as he can. But Damian realized what a mistake he has done by throwing it too far.   
  
In slow motion, Damian watched the ball landed in the middle of the street and Titus heading straight for it.   
  
“TITUS! COME BACK HERE NOW! FORGET THE BALL ” Yelled Damian, as he ran for his dog.   
  
Titus usually listens to Damian when he summons him, even if Titus gets distracted chasing a squirrel,  he still will listen to his master. But for some reason, he wasn’t listing.   
  
So Damian tried to yell for Titus to come back again, but he noticed something that was across the street that the ball was near to.   
  
It was the  Bloody boy standing across the street. Watching them.   
  
Oh no Damian thought to himself. This can’t be happening.   
  
Once Titus grabbed the ball, the poor creature didn’t notice the car heading straight for him.   
  
BAMMMMMM!   
  
Damian was shocked by what just happened in front of him. His dog was hit. His best friend…   
  
He immediately ran to the crash site.   
  
Once he reached his dog, Titus was not in good shape at all. He was bleeding everywhere and whimpering in pain.   
  
“ Oh my god  Kid, are you alright? I’m so sorry for hitting your dog. He just came out of nowhere.”   
  
He ignored the young adult driver. The one who was responsible for hitting his dog. He did not want to waste his energy on this horrible human being who was responsible for severely injuring his dog.     
  
What was more important for Damian is to be by his dog’s side.   
  
“Nooooo. Titus, please don’t leave…. A year isn't enough, you are supposed to be by my side forever,” Damian whimpered to the great Dane’s face.   
  
“ SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME !” Cried Damian as he looked around and noticed people are watching him horrified by the scene in front of them.   
  
And he still noticed that the  Bloody Boy was still watching them.   
  
“Oh god Damian,” a familiar called to him. Once he looks to see who the voice belonged too, it was his older brother. Grayson who looked terrified what he had witnessed.   
  
“ Please Grayson…. Help me..”   


* * *

  
  
Titus didn't survive the hit. After four weeks Damian stayed in his room most of the time and barely ate.   
Nothing will ever be the same after that dreadful day at the park for Damian Wayne.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
In the rain, Damian waits outside while holding an umbrella for his father or Alfred to pick him up after seeing a therapist.   
  
Recently Damian feels with his new therapist isn't helping him that much. He told his therapist he blamed the bloody boy for causing his dog’s death but he doesn't believe him. His therapist believes it was just an accident caused by his dog excitement for chasing a ball.  
  
But the therapist doesn't know Titus as he does, Damian thought to himself. He trained his dog to listen and behave pretty well.   
  
He also told Grayson and Father that the Bloody Boy was the one that killed Titus. But they didn’t believe him either. He was so heartbroken when they didn’t believe him because they helped him a lot whenever he had a sleep paralysis episode.  
  
Their reasoning for not believing him was they thought that Damian blamed himself for his dog’s death. And blaming the Bloody Boy that caused him so many trauma and sleepless nights is a way of coping and something to blame. So he didn’t tell anybody else what he saw because he is too afraid to be judged and not to be believed in.   
  
  
He also hasn't been taking the higher dosage of his medication for a week that his therapist subscribed to him. It made him feel sick and restless, skittish. So he lied to his therapist that he has been taking it and feeling better. But he has a feeling his therapist doesn't believe him.   
  
“DAMIAN !”   
  
By hearing his name, he looked up to see Tim waiting in the car for him. He was not pleased to know that Drake of all people was picking him up. But it is better than his father who always wants to know details for what he discussed about to his therapist.   
  
After driving for awhile Damian noticed that his brother wasn't taking them to their route back home.   
  
“ Um, Drake this is not that way back home.”  
  
“ I know that brat, but Bruce asked me to get some ice cream with you since you been stuck in the manor for a while and barely come out of your room. The only time you leave the manor is seeing your therapist,” replied Tim.   
  
“Ugh! Fine let's just get this over with”, Damian replied annoyedly as he looked out the window not wanting to have a furthermore conversation.   
  
  
While the two were eating ice cream, Darke was acting pretty awkward, Damian had noticed. Timothy looked like he wanted to say something to but remained quiet.   
  
After the two finished their ice cream they headed back to the car. Once inside Tim finally spoke up.   
  
“ So. Damian um. I know you aren’t feeling the best after Titus died.”   
  
“ Drake...” signed Damian. “ I Don...  
  
“Before you interrupt me... Listen to me, Damian. I know that you haven't been taking the medication that your therapist subscribed to you .” Timothy said very seriously.   
  
Once he heard those words come out of his older brother’s mouth he was shocked. Shocked that Timothy found out.  
  
  
  
In reply not wanting to confirm that Tim was right he replied,“ What are you talking about? Of course, I have been taking them. Why would I stop taking them if it helps me feel better.” Damian said quickly.  
  
“ Cut the bullshit, Damian. You have been acting very off so I had to see for myself... So I looked through your room and in your bathroom I found  two empty medication bottles hidden in your trash can.”   
  
Damian glared at Tim and was very upset that he looked through his room. Why did it have to be Drake to be the one to find out that he wasn't taking his medication.   
  
Enraged he replied, “ How dare you, Drake! How fucken dare you look through my room! Why can’t you leave me alone! Why can’t anyone leave me alone! You, Jason, Alfred, Grayson, and Father! I can’t stand it anymore!”   
  
“ Damian…,” Drake said seriously. “ The reason for our family bothering you it is because we care about you and don't want you to get hurt. That being said it is not okay that you haven't been taking your medication. You can't stop taking it cold turkey, that’s very unhealthy”!   
  
Damian Wayne looked at his side window once again, as Timothy continued speaking. He can’t stand it when Drake lectured him.  He couldn't look at him in the face if he does he would probably punch him in the face that will most likely cause him to be grounded by his father.   
  
As Damian was about to interrupt his brother again, he stopped instantly once he noticed something watching him outside his window...  
  
  
  
Outside the car window watching the current Robin was the bloody boy ...     
  
Damian was so frightened that it was back. The bloody boy is just not only haunting to him when he sleeps but it is also haunting him when he is awake. The last time it appeared when he was awake was Titus's death.   
  
Does that mean is it going to kill him too? And finish him off once in for all? Damian thought to himself.   
He no longer heard His brother’s voice speaking to him. The only thing he hears now was the rapid noise from his heart….  
  
  
  
Thump, Thump Thump  
  
  
  
  
======   
Tims Pov   
  
  
As Damien looked out his side window, Drake noticed his little brother wasn't Listening to him anymore. Frustrated, Tim was about to ask for his attention again he noticed Damian looked pale as a ghost and staring at something outside. So he looks at the direction that Damian was looking at and saw nothing.   
  
Timothy wondered what was making Damian feel so scared?   
  
“ Damian are you all right ?” Drake asked his younger brother as he gently shakes his little shoulder.   
  
Damien looked at Tim very quickly and stuttered, “Yes everything's fine. Let’s just head home already, please? I'm not in the mood to talk anymore.”   
  
Drake knew something was very wrong with that reply. Using his detective skills Timothy realized what is most likely bothering the Demon Brat, “ Damian, is it the bloody boy here right now? Do you see him outside right now ?”   
  
The reason why Tim asked as he thought to himself was the conversation he had with Dick earlier that week, about Damian. How Dick told him that Damian was secretly blaming himself for his dog's death and using the bloody boy as a way to blame someone.   
  
But seeing Damian acting so frightened and staring at nothing he is not so sure that Dick is right about this one.   
  
But Damian said nothing to Tim. He figured that he doesn't want to be let down again like how it happened with Dick and Bruce   
  
“Just drop it, Drake, please”   
  
“ Of course I'm not going to drop it, Damian. if it's bothering you that much then I believe you Okay? I believe that you see him.”   
  
The look Damian gave him broke his heart. He looked so relieved that someone finally believed him.    
  
  
Tim regrets hating him in the beginning, that he used to wish that Damian should of went back to Talia and his grandfather.   
  
So he put his arm around the demon brat’s shoulder and said, “Damian I'm not going to let it hurt you okay. So listen to my voice as we drive back home.”   
  
As Tim felt a node, he started the car and instantly drove back home.   
  
  
Once they got back home, Tim noticed that Damian finally had the courage to look outside.   
  
“ Do you see it outside? Did it follow us back home?” Tim asked curiously.   
  
“No, I don't… But, thank you, Timothy, for helping me,” replied Damian.   
  
Tim Smiles Softly knowing that his little brother was alright for now.  But they were still not done talking.   
  
“ You know back to the medicine situation that we discussed earlier. Please take them, Damian, it's just the side effects that are most bothering you but it's going to go away in time so please do it for me and our family.”   
  
Damian looked defeated and was knowing that Tim wasn't going for a no for an answer.   
  
“All right I'll continue taking it.  But just please don't tell anybody else about this. Then I promise I'll start taking them again.”   
  
Tim was very satisfied to hear Damian say those words.   
  
“Alright then. let's go back inside now, I'm starving! I wonder what Alfred has cooked up for us today?”   
  
Before they got inside Tim realized something. “ Wait! Didn’t you just say my first name out loud, after you thanked me ?”   
  
Damian gave Tim a scowl, and knew with that facial expression, he was right on what he heard.   
  
“ Don’t be ridiculous Drake. I think it’s just all in your head.”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you guys liked it. Been wanting Tim and Damian to have a sweet moment together. And so far one of my favorite chapters I wrote for this story and Damian to have an interaction with.

**Author's Note:**

> More chapter to come !!!!! Hope you enjoyed


End file.
